


Bastille

by SansuishiH



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Anal Fingering, F/M, Oral Sex, Sex
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 18:14:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5976475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SansuishiH/pseuds/SansuishiH
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“Ti va di espugnare la mia Bastiglia?”</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bastille

“Ti va di espugnare la mia Bastiglia?”

Olanda aveva classificato la domanda come una battuta piuttosto demenziale e ne aveva riso apertamente, abbandonando per qualche istante il suo solito cipiglio fiero.

“Dovrei prenderti sul serio?” le aveva risposto, mentre l’espressione del suo viso tornava a farsi seria.

“A te la scelta.”

Lui aveva guardato le bottiglie di vino vuote poggiate sul tavolino accanto al divano su cui sedeva con l’altra e non aveva potuto fare a meno di notare l’inflessione della voce di Francia, alterata dall’alcol; ricordava di essersi chiesto, remotamente, se fosse stato il caso di alzarsi ed andare a ritirarsi nella stanza per gli ospiti che gli era stata assegnata… nell’attesa, però, si era ritrovato a prendere un’altra boccata dalla lunga pipa che solitamente portava con sé.

In quel momento, Olanda non ricordava più nemmeno con quale scusa fosse stato placcato contro il tappeto di ottima fattura, trovandosi a rabbrividire nell’aria fredda di quella sera di una primavera che tardava ad arrivare e tuttavia madido di sudore. Completamente nudo, sospirò a mezza voce e chiuse gli occhi per godere della distinta sensazione della lingua di Francia che esplorava il suo corpo, insistendo lì dove lui fremeva sensibilmente; le ginocchia dell’altra erano ben piantate sulla stoffa, accanto al suo capo – ed Olanda non poté fare a meno di osservare, con una certa fascinazione, la stoffa delicata dell’intimo che aveva a pochi centimetri dal naso: scorse una piccola chiazza umida sul tessuto pregiato che lo invitò a poggiarvi sopra la lingua e lappare senza imbarazzi, mentre si faceva strada con le dita al di sotto del piccolo capo intimo per sfilarlo.

Sfilò, aiutato dall’altra nazione, le mutandine da una sola gamba per muoversi liberamente: Francia aveva un odore ed un sapore intriganti e non provava alcuna vergogna quando lui le afferrava i fianchi con più forza ed alzava il capo per entrare in lei con la lingua, beandosi dei piccoli versi di piacere soffocati che riusciva a strapparle. La sentiva succhiarlo con impegno, i piccoli gemiti di piacere mandavano dolci vibrazioni nel suo corpo accaldato, partendo dalla sua erezione e diffondendosi con piccole fitte piacevoli; la lingua di Francia accompagnava bene i movimenti della sua bocca bollente e sfiorava la sua erezione con gentile insistenza, facendo sobbalzare Olanda persino involontariamente.

Così concentrato sui tremiti di piacere estremo che scorrevano sul suo corpo, gustò i piccoli tremiti d’eccitazione del sesso bagnato che si muoveva sul suo viso, quasi strusciandosi su una sua guancia mentre cercava qualcosa di più; Olanda sfiorò con dita scivolose il piccolo anello di muscoli che aveva visto stringersi di piacere, guadagnandosi un sonoro gemito dall’altra nazione. Più sfregava il dito contro i muscoli stretti, più Francia si inarcava e si strusciava a lui, ormai dimentica di ciò che stava facendo poco prima e totalmente concentrata sulla frizione deliziosa di quelle dita indiscrete.

“Dammi di più…”

“…prenditelo.”

Desideroso di poter osservare Francia muoversi con foga su di lui per far godere entrambi, Olanda rimase sdraiato sul tappeto che gli portava calore alla schiena, mentre il suo petto fremeva per il fresco pungente dell’aria, in un contrasto che lo stava facendo impazzire. Gettò indietro il capo per lasciarsi andare ad un gemito sentito quando, finalmente, si ritrovò stretto in lei – e l’unico pensiero coerente che egli riuscì a formulare fu una sorta di rimpianto per aver atteso così a lungo prima di fare sesso con l’altra nazione.

Sostenne Francia afferrandola per i fianchi, mentre lei portava una mano dietro la schiena e poi verso il basso, riprendendo a mugolare ancora e ancora il nome di Olanda mentre si stuzzicava con dita esperte tra le natiche; l’altra mano reggeva il peso del corpo afferrando la spalla del partner, i seni pieni balzavano ad ogni movimento sotto gli occhi di lui, come ad invitarlo a giocarvi, mentre lei lo fissava languidamente al di sotto delle ciglia lunghe. Olanda guidò i fianchi dell’altra con una stretta ben ferma, beandosi della vista spudorata che lei gli offriva e dell’ansimare che risuonava in tutta la stanza: era alla mercé di Francia ed il solo pensiero mandava forti fitte di piacere lungo tutto il suo corpo, mentre un desiderio sempre più impellente lo spinse ad incontrare i movimenti di lei. Sollevò di scatto il bacino e si ritrovò stretto in lei, mentre le bloccava i fianchi verso il basso per spingersi più a fondo, ed invocò involontariamente il nome di lei in un basso borbottio – persino ritrovarsi ad invocare il nome umano di quella nazione gli sembrava, in quel momento, così… giusto.

E quando lei allungò le mani per afferrargli le spalle e tirarlo a sé, Olanda la seguì fino a ritrovarsi seduto a stringere Francia tra le braccia, mentre le torturava un capezzolo duro con dita sudate e godeva del dolce dimenarsi dei fianchi di lei. Lentamente, le dita seguirono la dolce curva della schiena umida di lei, sentendola rabbrividire sotto il suo tocco insolitamente delicato e gustandosi i forti tremiti che lei gli trasmise quando arrivò a sfiorarle, ancora una volta, il piccolo ano per sentirne le contrazioni piacevoli: l’eccitazione nella voce di Francia aumentò, soprattutto quando lo invitò a darle di più.

La fissò con intensità mentre la penetrava con un dito e, contemporaneamente, la guidava a muoversi più forte, mormorando apprezzamenti sconnessi. Quando Francia trovò le sue labbra, Olanda fu più che felice di schiuderle per un bacio profondo, continuando a giocare con il muscolo accogliente e spingendo in lei dal basso; la sentiva fremere e contrarre i muscoli, godere totalmente e gocciare di piacere. La sua bocca aveva ancora il retrogusto dolciastro del vino, ed Olanda sapeva già che gli sarebbe rimasto in mente per parecchio tempo a venire come ricordo di quei momenti che stava vivendo, sapeva che si sarebbe ritrovato a pensarci la prossima volta che avrebbe avuto davanti una bottiglia di vino – avrebbe riso di se stesso per essere così nostalgico da ricordarsi di una scopata come tante, ma non avrebbe potuto realmente dimenticare le nudità di Francia ed i suoi gemiti eccitanti.

Non avrebbe potuto togliersi dalla mente nemmeno la splendida sensazione di puro godimento che l’orgasmo dell’altra gli stava trasmettendo, mentre gli stringeva i fianchi tra le cosce e si stringeva sulla sua erezione in preda all’estasi che le scorreva in corpo, liberando tutta la tensione accumulata negli ultimi minuti. Decisamente, la sensazione di essere piantato a fondo in lei e sentire ogni piccola contrazione del sesso bagnato di Francia lo avrebbe accompagnato durante quelle sere solitarie fatte di noia.

Senza troppe cerimonie, ribaltò entrambi e fece sdraiare l’altra nazione sul tappeto: poco dopo, era nuovamente in lei, tenendole le cosce larghe mentre la fissava e tornava a muoversi contro il corpo umido ed accaldato di Francia. Lei si leccava le dita per giocare con i propri capezzoli ed aveva il viso rosso, lo sguardo languido, e mormorava in francese mentre gettava indietro il capo, inarcando la schiena ad ogni colpo: Olanda non capiva più della metà delle parole che si levavano dalle labbra morbide dell’altra nazione, ma poteva benissimo immaginare cosa stesse sospirando, con estremo trasporto.

Cullato dai sospiri di piacere, ormai incapace di trattenersi oltre, lui chinò il busto e trovò la giusta angolazione per far godere entrambi ancora un po’, mentre Francia gli cingeva le spalle con un braccio e tornava a bisbigliare al suo orecchio parole che gli erano sconosciute, ma il cui suono lo faceva rabbrividire di puro godimento. Così incastrato, morse la spalla delicata profumata di rose che aveva sotto il naso e, con un ultimo colpo, soffocò un gemito piuttosto sentito, raggiungendo l’estasi – provando un certo fastidio per il modo in cui si sentiva confortato da quello stretto abbraccio in cui era intrappolato. Provò a districarsi, ma lei gli strinse i fianchi con le gambe, stringendolo ulteriormente: “Non lasciarmi”, gli venne intimato, e lui restò in quella posizione, adagiato in modo da non pesare troppo sull’altra nazione.

Il corpo di Francia era così caldo che Olanda non si accorse di avere la schiena ed il sedere gelidi; lo realizzò solo quando lei allungò una mano per palpargli il sedere e le sue dita gli sembrarono roventi, quasi dolorose. Eppure gli sembrava di galleggiare su una nuvola, invulnerabile a qualsiasi tipo di fastidio, complice anche il vino che continuava a scorrergli in corpo.

“Sei freddo…”

“Colpa tua.”

Francia rise a mezza voce, carezzandogli la schiena. “Non mi pento di nulla!”

“Hm.” Mugugnò l’altro, godendosi quel calore forte e piacevole.

“Ti preparo qualcosa di caldo, ne hai bisogno.”

“Non trattarmi come se fossi un vecchio. Piuttosto, dammi un portacenere: ho proprio bisogno di una sigaretta.”

“Non ti tratto come se fossi vecchio; pensavo che volessi anche un secondo e, magari, un terzo round…”

“Quelli li vuoi tu.”

Lei incrociò lo sguardo di Olanda ed alzò un sopracciglio: “Non vuoi espugnare altre fortezze?”

“Ovviamente.”

 


End file.
